New Kids and New Hearts
by xfairyonacid
Summary: Summary inside. All Human. Please give it a try. ExB,JxA,EmxR. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IT BELONGS IN ITS RIGHTFUL PLACE IN STEPHENIE MEYER'S HEART!Discontinued!
1. Summary

New Kids and New Hearts

**Jyello, this is my new story so please read and review! I will keep this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Summery

In California High Bella remains in her circle of friends which include: Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty and Katelyn (Kate) Swan. Bella has always been the outcast, the loser. When the Cullens move to town and Bella meets Alice, Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock will Bella be able to open up to them or will she lose all of her friends?

Set in Bella's POV


	2. Friends and Family

New Kids and New Hearts

Chapter 1: Friends and Family

I lay on my bed, thinking about the next day. A day with my crazy sisters, Kate and Tanya.

I was plain Jane. I often wore my usual attire: old used jeans, a t-shirt and my converses. I never wore trendy clothes or high heels, it just wasn't me. I usually let my mahogany coloured hair cascade down my back.

My sister Kate had blue eyes, like our mother Renee. She had chestnut coloured hair that went to the middle of her back, an athletic figure and a slightly tan complexion. Kate was on the track and swimming team. She would try to persuade me to run with her but I declined since I can't walk on a flat surface without tripping.

Tanya on the other hand, had sandy blonde hair that went just below her butt and hazel eyes. She also, like Kate, had an athletic figure and tan complexion, except she looked more like an orange. She was on the cheerleading squad and has hooked-up with nearly every male on the football team, except for Emmett McCarty who has been dating Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie was beautiful that she had boys falling at her feet. She had golden blonde hair that fell to her waist and eyes blue as forget-me-knots. She also had a supermodel's body.

Emmett had a weight lifters body with brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He had been dating Rosalie for a steady two years. Every time he would smile, he would show his cute dimples.

After explaining my friends and family I fell into a dreamless slumber.

Jyello,

I'm sorry that it's short but I promise the next chapter will be real long.

~Ashleeeee


	3. New Found Friend

New Kids and New Hearts

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!_

Chapter 1: New In Town

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

My stupid alarm clock had to wake me up from, most probably the last, dreamless sleep I will ever have. I woke up groggily and brushed my teeth. My hair looked like a bird's nest!

I walked to my shower, stripped off and stepped into the soothing warm water. I stood there letting the water float my worries and cares away. After a while I started scrubbing myself and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

After I rinsed I stepped out, dried myself and chose my denim skinny jeans, a blue flannel shirt with a belt and my black converse. After getting dressed I blow-dried my hair and brushed roughly. I left my hair in its usual waves down my back. I slid on my one of my many hats and my glasses. I grabbed my backpack and skateboard, my Iphone and iPod.

I quickly rushed downstairs and said hello to Gianna who gave me some cereal.

Trust me, I'm not some snobby rich kid but Gianna wanted to make everything for us. She's like family now.

"Thanks Gianna," I said.

"You're Welcome Bella," she replied.

Half way through my cereal Kate came down the staircase.

Kate was wearing jean shorts and a purple hoodie. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail down her back. She wore joggers and a cap. She came down carrying her backpack and Iphone.

"Hey Kate," I greeted her.

"Hey Bells," She greeted me.

She too got cereal. When I was finished I rinsed my bowl out Tanya finally came down.

Her fake dyed hair was like her bed hair. It wasn't a good look for her. She had orange skin and was wearing a mini pink tube dress and glitter heels. She was holding a sequin clutch and a pink Iphone. Gah! Slut Alert!

Tanya came down and looked at us in disgust-well me.

She never ate anymore breakfast of fear that she will get fat.

I was in my own universe, until some noisy arguing snapped me out.

"But I want to take my pink convertible!" whined Tanya.

"No! We are taking my silver Audi and that's that!" Kate argued.

UGH! This was giving arguing was giving me a migraine.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled. They stopped and stared at me. I started saying my suggestion. "How about we just take separate cars." They glanced at each other then back at me and nodded their heads. "Immature," I whispered. I grabbed my keys, bag and skateboard.

I went into the garage and climbed into my blue Mercedes Guardian, while, Kate got into her silver Audi and Tanya got into her Barbie-Mobile.

When I got to the park I saw a large crowd gathered around, what looked like, a silver Volvo. I pushed through the gathered crowd, trying to see what they were staring at. The girls seemed to look onto the item or person with lust and envy, while the boys were looking with pure envy.

When I got to the front of the crowd I stood, staring at the some of the three most beautiful people in the town. There were two males and a female. We all knew who they were, the Cullens, they were Dr and Mrs Cullen's children.

The female had a petite figure, piercing green eyes and black, short, spiky hair that were pointing in different directions. They must be rich because they all wore designer clothes. The petite girl was wearing an outfit that consisted of a pink singlet with a ruffle mini skirt and suede crystal heeled boots. She was carrying a ruffled clutch. On her hand there was a ring with a pink stone. In her ears there were pink cupcake earrings. Her lips were a light pink shade, her eyes with black mascara and light pink eye shadow.

The dirty blonde haired boy had ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a grey polo and grey cargo pants with black vans. He was holding the petite girl's hand.

Lastly was the boy with bronze messy hair and green piercing eyes. He was wearing a superman shirt that hugged him perfectly and jeans with green converse. He was carrying a dinosaur backpack on his shoulders. He was hot!

He was looking around the crowd, when his sparkling green eyes met my plain brown ones, sparking electricity in the air. The rest of the world faded and the only things I could see were him and I. His gaze made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. This was weird. I only just saw him for the first time and he has already had an effect at me, with just a mere gaze. I read too much poetry. He was still looking at me; he smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me. I think I just melted on the spot.

I was snapped out by Emmett's loud booming laughter. I felt my face heat up, and I knew I was blushing, badly. I turned at looked down at Emmett who was rolling on the floor laughing. I looked up at Rosalie; she too was laughing-well giggling. Kate was probably in the gym.

"Baby," I heard Tanya coo. Tanya didn't even like the park. I turned around and saw Tanya trying to kiss the bronze-haired boy. He looked at her in disgust whilst the other boy and girl gave her the death glare. Tanya probably tried to hit on the petite girl's boyfriend. Serves Tanya right! The bronze-haired guy looked at me with a pleading look.

"Hay babe," I said. "Play along," I whispered into his ear. I wrapped my arm around his neck; I felt an electric current go through me. The weird thing is that it felt surprisingly good. He nodded.

"Hey baby," he said in a velvety voice that wrapped around me.

"What are you doing, hitting on my boyfriend Tanya?" I said with a glare.

"He isn't yours Bella! He's new here, so you wouldn't know who he is until this morning." She challenged.

"Actually I met Bella when my family and I were in Chicago." He answered for me.

"You never went to Chicago," Tanya said to me.

"I actually did, when mom was travelling with Phil." I explained. "What's your name?" I whispered into his ear.

"It's Edward." He whispered back.

"I met Edward there when I was in the hospital." I lied.

"Humph!" Tanya exclaimed as she stormed off.

Rose, Em, the petite girl, the blonde boy, Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale but call me Rose," Rose introduced herself.

"I'm Emmett and call me Em," Em said as he picked the three of them up into one of his famous bear hugs.

"We...can't...breathe..." they said simultaneously.

"Emmett McCarty! Put them down!" Rosalie scolded him as she slapped him upside the head.

Em put them down and grin his dimply grin.

"Hiya! I'm Mary Alice Cullen. I love your outfit Bella and Rose!" The petite girl, Alice, said at super speed.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." The blonde boy, Jasper, said.

"And I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said.

Alice and Rose were talking about some random fashion designer, whilst Em and Jasper talked about the cheats and tricks of _Grand Theft Auto. _**(A/N: I do not own Grand Theft Auto. But I do own it on PSP)**

I grabbed my bag, board and went to the skate park with Edward. We just sat and talked about random stuff.

He lived in Chicago. His favourite colour was blue and he wanted to be a doctor.

I sat down listening to _what Do You Want From Me-Forever the Sickest Kids _while Edward was skateboarding on his board. After we were done it was twilight. I looked purple sky.

"Twilight," I sighed. "We should get going."

"Yeah," Edward said.

We were on our way back when Edward asked if he could hold my hand. I said yes, because I would probably crack my skull because it was now dark. The electricity was still there.

When we got back to the gang they were in their cars with the headlights on. Rose was driving now because she was staying at my house for the holidays. The car lights blinded me therefore I stumbled back. I started to fall; I waited for the impact of the concrete on my back, but it never came. Instead I was captured by a familiar pair of hands that made electricity flow through me. I opened my eyes to see those sparkling green ones that belonged to Edward. I stood up, out of his grasp.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," He replied.

I went to the passenger side of my car while Edward went to the back of his car. As I got in I glanced at Edward who was also looking at me. He gave me his killer crooked smile while I gave him my plain one. I gave him a flying kiss and he done the cheesiest thing, he caught it and put it in his pocket. I let out a small laugh and got in.

When Rose and I got home we went up to my room after saying 'hello' to Gianna and Felix. Felix was the gate guard. We went into my room, thankful that my sisters weren't home. Kate was at Gabby's house.

Gabby was Kate's best bud. She had red hair and semi-pale skin. Her favourite colour was red because she used to go to Albuquerque. Her school was East High **(A/N: This is High School Musical, I DO NOT OWN!) **and their basketball team was the Wildcats. The school colours were red and white, so they must have rubbed off on her.

Tanya was probably at some random dude's house, probably Mike Newton.

Mike has this obsessive crush on me. Stalker Much?

While Rose was picking out a movie my phone vibrated, signalling a new text. I took out my Iphone out of my bag.

The new text was from Alice.

**I know you likey Edward. Tell Rose tomorrow that we are all going to the pool. I'm coming over at 8:30 am to pick out our outfits. Edward's # is ****362-798-5234~Alice**

I saved Edward's number on my phone, just in case I will ever need it, you never know. I hit the Reply button.

_How did you get my number? I'll tell Rose. I do not like Edward; I like him as a brother. K~ Bella _

I hit the send button just as Rose came back.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" I asked Rose.

"Despicable Me," she replied.

Right then there was a knock on my bedroom door. I walked to the door and opened it revealing Gianna with popcorn, drinks, chocolate and chips.

"Thank you Gianna," I said as I grabbed them and kissed her cheek.

"It's no problem, dear." She replied in her caring motherly voice.

"You can have the day off tomorrow and the rest of the night." I said smiling.

"Thank-you Bella," She replied before walking off to go home. We were in our pyjamas. Rose's pyjamas consisted of light blue top and bottoms with her pink panther slippers. Her hair was in its usual waves down her back.

I was wearing my I Heart Ninjas pyjamas and my Killer Rabbit slippers. My hair as per usual was in its slight messiness.

After we watched the movie we went to bed. That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

_*******DREAM*******_

_I was sitting at the skate park waiting for Edward to come. He said he would meet me here. After 10 minutes Edward came from around the back._

"_Hey Babe," He called out to me._

"_Hey Edward," I called out to him, laughing._

_He came up to me, holding a single red tulip. I stood there as he places the delicate flower in my hair, behind my ear. Because I'm sitting he bends down to place it, perfectly. He stands back up, now holding my hand, pulling me up with him. He stands there with our fingers entwined. _

_I look down to see me wearing me wearing my school uniform with my black converse. My hair is still in its usual messiness. I look up to Edward; he was wearing the boy's uniform with green converse. His hair was in its usual sexy bed hair. He looks me up and down, smiling his crooked smile. He leans down, holding my waist. I lean upwards, my hands around his neck. Our lips were just a mere 6 inches apart. We lean in more just before the dream faded as if a wind blew it away. _Then I fell asleep without anymore occurrences of that dream.

**Author's Note: How was chapter 2? Sorry that it took a long while. I am so sorry. Next chapter is about the pool. I will try to update tomorrow. **

**Sneak Peek:**

We drove down to the pool to meet up with Em, Jasper and Edward. Rose and Ali (Alice) were reading some fashion magazine. I was driving in Rose's red BMW.

Hopefully this will be fun.

**Was that a good enough sneak peek? I am trying my hardest so stick with me here. **

**~Ashlee x o x o**

P.S. Please press the little review button. Alice is begging you. She saw if no one reviewed, then the Cullens will die and Bella will fall have little puppies. Press the button for Alice and the Cullen's sake. Cue Alice's Puppy Dog Eyes.


	4. Fun in the Sun!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 2: Some fun in the Sun!

I still had my eyes closed, hoping to sleep in. I felt something moving my bed up and down, making an uneven surface. I opened my eyes, eager to know why my bed's surface wasn't even, when I opened my eyes I was shocked to see Alice jumping up and down on my bed.

"Good morning Bella!" she said, in her usual hyper tone.

"What time is it?" I asked, still wanted to go to sleep.

"6 am. I came over to pick out your bikini." She explained.

"Go away Alice." I said, waving her away. I jolted up, remembering what she just said."How did you get into my room? Let alone my house?"

"Rose let me in." She said like she thought it was nothing. I looked over to Rose's sleeping bag, that was now lying on the floor with no Rose inside.

I bolted downstairs with Alice trailing behind me. There sat Rose, eating toast.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I shouted. "Why did you let Alice inside my room?"

"She asked me nicely." She told me.

I stormed back upstairs and went into my room with Rose and Alice behind me.

"Let's get ready!" Alice squealed.

"Whatever." I said.

I went to my drawer and got my purple one piece. Rosalie got out her favourite red bikini. Alice was wearing under her white summer dress a pink bikini, of course it was pink! I went to the bathroom and got changed. When I came back out Rose and Alice were talking about something.

"Hey," I greeted them.

They looked me up and down, checking out my outfit.

"Bella, you can't wear that! Especially at the pool where Edward is going to be!" Alice scolded me.

"What's wrong with my outfit, and why is this about Edward?" I asked confused.

"Silly Bella, EDWARD LIKES YOU!" She said slowly like she was talking to a child.

"He does not. He's just my friend and nothing else." I said.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you the way I look at Emmett," Rosalie spoke up.

"Whatever. Why would he like me while there are other girls that are way prettier than me," I sighed.

"Do you look in the mirror? You are beautiful. Plus Edward prefers brunettes." Alice said as she pushed me into the bathroom. When I was inside she gave me a light blue bikini that had shredded pieces. There was also my Tootsie tote and sandals. _Why is this all blue?_

I got changed and combed through my hair. I went out fully clothed and put my iPhone and iPod touch into my tote. I went downstairs and saw that Alice also had a pink and white stripped tote, pink iPhone, pink sunnies and pink cork wedges.

Rose was wearing red wedges and was carrying her iPhone, red tote and, was wearing her red sunnies and pink towel that had strawberries in orderly lines.

I felt left out, I wasn't even pretty. "Let's go!" Alice ushered us out while speed talking to Jasper on her iPhone.

I drove down to the pool to meet up with Em, Jasper and Edward. Rose and Ali (Alice) were reading some fashion magazine. I was driving in Rose's red BMW. Hopefully this will be fun.

When we got there we went inside we saw Em, Edward and Jasper at the side of the pool. Em ran over to us and pulled us into a tight bear hug.

He put us down and Rose slapped him upside the head. We burst out laughing. We all walked over to where the rest of the boys were. Alice and Rose were getting a tan while reading some fashion magazine they were reading in the car. The boys were just splashing around in the pool and I was sitting down checking my Facebook on my iPhone it notified me of a new inbox message. I clicked the little icon and read the message.

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Mike Newton**

**Subject: Date**

**Hey Bella,**

**I was wondering this Saturday it you wanted to go on a date with me to the movies. After we can have a late candle light dinner and have some 'fun' after. What do you say? I'm going to the pool today. I hope I see you and we can make out in the pool.**

**From Mike x o x o**

"Ew!" I exclaimed. The gang stopped and looked at me.

"What?" Rose and Ali said.

"He's coming here and he's gonna make me make out with him in the pool. Plus he wants to take me in a date." I said frantically.

"Chill Belly," Emmett said.

I went into the pool and tried to look casual. I saw Mike and he saw me. When he caught my gaze he winked 'seductively.' I shivered under the water. Edward seemed to see me and came over.

"Are you cold?" He asked, pulling me onto his lap, again that electric current flowing through me.

"N...o...Mike's here," I stuttered.

"Oh. How 'bout we give him a show?" he asked, of course friendly. I just looked back at him confused by his words.

Mike was about two metres away. Edward saw Mike and he pushed me closer. My back was now against the pool wall and Edward was now hovering over me. He leaned in and I leaned upwards.

He sped up and crashed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and sunk my hair into his unruly bronze hair while his hands were on my waist and thighs. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly gave to him. Our tongues danced in sync. It was like he was made for me and only me. After this I pulled back for lack of oxygen but his lips never left my skin. They only travelled down my throat until they were at my collarbone. I glanced over at Mike who was on the verge of tears.

"Oh hey Mike," I greeted happily. "Edward stop."

He stopped and glanced over at Mike.

"Hey Mike," He also greeted happily, Mike ran away to his little group of friends. Edward and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. I guess the rest of the crew saw because the next thing I knew Emmett's booming laughter, Rose and Ali's giggles and Jasper's chuckles were coming from the right. We glanced over and saw them doubled in laughter, they were literally crying!

"Let's go home, I'm beat." Emmett said.

We all agreed and packed into the jeep and BMW. The girls of course were going in the BMW and the boys were going to travel in the jeep.

This time Rose was driving, I was in the passenger seat whilst Ali was reading at the back. Since we had to drop off Alice first she told us directions to get there. Their house had 3 stories, a wall made of glass and practically their garage was filled with 20 cars! Rose and I sat there, dumbfounded with the amazingness of the mansion before us.

"You'll catch flies," Alice told us giggling.

We shut our mouths. "Like it?" Alice asked.

"No shit Sherlock!" Rose and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Bye girls!" Alice squealed before hugging each of us. For a petite girl she sure does have a strong grip.

"Bye," Rose said for both of us and started the engine. We were speeding down the highway when Rose decided to question me.

"So... at the pool," She started off.

"What about the pool?" I asked, knowing where this was going.

"Are you and Edward together?" She asked.

"No, he just kissed me to get me away from Mike fucking Newton," I said.

"Whatever. You'll make a cute couple too; I mean you and Edward of course." Rose said.

"Stop being stupid Rose, why would he like me when he could go for someone like Kate or Bianca, not me." I ended.

Bianca was my cousin that lives in Alaska with Aunt Carmen and Uncle Elzear. Bianca has beautiful red hair, silky pale complexion and the family's brown eyes. She always wore the colour black, people say it makes her eyes pop and her hair glow.

Rose was beckoning me to come closer for her to whisper in my ear. "I heard from Alice that he likes you and that he rather prefers brunettes than blondes." She whispered.

"Yeah right," I said.

She stayed silent during the rest of the trip.

In Bella's Room

"So...Bella," Rosalie started again.

"So Bella what, get to the point!" I exclaimed.

"Ok Ok, so do you like Edward?" She asked.

"Yea, he's like a brother to me," I lied.

"You're lying Bella," _Shit!_

"I am not," I huffed.

"Isabella Marie Swan I repeat, do you like Edward Cullen?" She repeated going all 'commando' on me.

"A bit," I admitted quietly.

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed. She took out her phone and typed in a number too fast that I couldn't keep up.

"Hiya this is Alice," Alice said on the other line.

"Hey Ali, its Rose and Bella. Guess what!" Rosalie squealed.

"What?" Ali said.

"Bella Wella admitted she likes Eddie-boy!" Rose exclaimed. Alice gasped on the other end and said,"Yay! Edward admitted he liked Bella too! His exact words were, 'I have to tell you something. I like Bella, the way she bites her lip, the way her hair blows in the wind, the way she laughs. She's perfect Ali! Help me."

Oh My God! Edward likes me back. He probably won't tell me and I won't tell him.

"Yay! We have to so get them together," Rosalie said and they started talking about ways to get me and Edward together. I had a shower and got dressed in my usual Pj's. I dried my hair and kept it in a messy ponytail, after I went downstairs to say goodnight and dismiss Felix and Gianna. I went back upstairs after and said, "Night Rose, Ali."

When my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: How was that chappy? Sorry that it took long. I'm now sorta working on a new story while still continuing this story. Btw: Kate and Tanya moved out and Charlie is in a business meeting thing around the world. Lol he has a business named Swan Industries. **

**~Ashlee x o x o**


	5. Sleepoverss

New Kids and New Hearts.

Chapter 3: Sleepovers

Bella POV

I woke up on my own in the morning. I looked out and saw that it was still dark outside and Rose was still sleeping. _Perfect!_ I tip-toed downstairs and poured a glass of ice cold water from the freezer. I tip-toed back upstairs, being careful not to fall, and went over to Rose's sleeping bag. I poured the ice-cold water quickly over her head. She shot straight up and screeched, "My Hair!" I was basically rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. "Isabella Marie Swan!" Rosalie seethed.

I quickly ran around the house with Rosalie chasing me, I all the while was tripping. While I was catching breathe beside the pool, Rosalie tackled me and pushed us both into the pool. I floated up to the surface with Rosalie. We climbed out of the pool, our clothes sticking to our bodies. We heard wolf whistles coming from the next house over and we saw my long time best friend Seth.

Seth was 17 and he had tanned skin and cropped black hair. He was so adorable. 4 years ago he moved to Vancouver because of his mother, Sue Clearwater, had a business that was very well known. The president of Canada knew about her business and offered her a job that payed well. She couldn't pass on the offer. That was the last I saw of him.

"Seth?"I asked shocked. "Is it really you?"

"Hey Bells, yes it is really me," He said grinning.

"Oh my God! Seth!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms.

"Hey Bella, umm do you mind hopping down because this shirt is new and all," He said blushing.

"My bad, sorry Seth," I said hopping down, letting the heat flood my face. Rose was still frozen with shock.

"Seth?" she quietly whispered.

"Hey Blondie," Seth greeted her.

"Oh my god!" she walked over to him and hugged him.

"The shirt," Seth mumbled.

"Crap! I'm so sorry. We're gonna get changed and you better be here when we come back," Rosalie said.

"I won't even move," Seth promised.

Rose and I ran upstairs and changed as fast as we could. I wore an aqua tube top and a denim mini skirt. I usual didn't wear skirts but Rose threatened my laptop. I slid my black Chuck Taylor knee-high converse on and laced them up. I blow dried my hair and combed through it, finishing with putting a beret on top of my head. I added lip gloss over my lips and I was done. I grabbed my iPhone and went outside.

**(A/N: All outfits are on my profile.)**

I met Seth outside under the now rising sun. "Looking hot Bells," Seth said, emphasising by fanning himself and listening.

"Thanks Seth." I said blushing.

Rose came down and walked over to us like a model.

She wore a one shoulder red top with denim jeans underneath. Her hair was straightened and topped off with a three row red headband. She wore no make-up and still looked stunning.

"Damn hot!" Seth and I said simultaneously. Seth and I did our hand-shake and laughed.

"Hey Seth," Rose greeted hugging him.

"Hey Blondie," Seth greeted.

Seth, Rose and I joked and laughed. We caught up on info.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like Whinehouse. Grab my breezer I'm out the door I'm gonna be really loud. Coz I don't care who I piss off yeah I'm a real big sinner-_

The tick tock parody by the Midnight Beast blasted from my phone, signalling an incoming call.

"Hello?" I asked. I didn't bother looking at the I.D.

"_Hey it's Edward. Alice wants you and Rose to come over for a sleep over and watch a movie. I'm on my way." _Edward spoke on the other line.

"Ok, we're at the back." I replied and hung up.

"Who was that?" Rose asked with a knowing smile.

"Edward," I replied simply.

"Who's Edward?" Seth asked going into protective brother mode.

"Bella's boyfriend," Rosalie said smirking.

"He is not my boyfriend! We are just friends!" I exclaimed.  
"What did he want anyways?" Rose asked.

"Alice wants us to come over for a movie and sleepover. So Edward is coming to pick us up." I said. "Seth come inside."

Seth, Rose and I went inside. Seth watched ESPN on the flat screen whilst Rose and I packed.

I packed all my clothes, toiletries, shoes and essentials. I went back downstairs as a car horn sounded. I looked out to see Edward's silver Volvo and Edward at the door. I walked to the door with my duffel bag.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Bella," he said looking me up and down. I finally noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a grey and black stripped shirt with his usual jeans and converse. His hair in its usual messiness.

"Come in, Rose is still getting ready." I said laughing.

He came and sat down. "Edward, Seth. Seth, Edward." I introduced them. They shook hands. Edward seemed disappointed at some reason. "Seth is my best friend." I told Edward. "And Edward is my best friend." I told Seth.

They both seemed to relax at this and smile. "Well we better go, Seth say Hi to Sue, Leah and Harry for me k?" I said as Rose came down and I ushered Seth out the door.

I grabbed my keys, iPhone and walked to the car with Edward and Rose after I locked the doors and closed the windows.

Rose sat up front and I sat at the back, looking out the window, checking Facebook. When we arrived we got our luggage and went inside. Emmett was already there playing Grand Theft Auto on their play station with Jasper.

From the kitchen came a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair and hazel eyes. She wore a purple dress with white flats. She looked in the mid 30's. 

"Hello Edward. And you must be the famous Bella and Rose that Alice and Edward have told me about," She said shaking our hands. I glanced over to a blushing Edward.

"Good to meet you Mrs. Cullen," We spoke.

"Now dears now that you are in my house you will call me Esme. Mrs Cullen makes me feel old." She told us.

"Ok Esme. It was fantastic to meet you," I said for Rose and me.

Just then Alice came downstairs wearing a pink tank top and mini skirt. Alice looked over to us and squealed, "Rose, Bella!"

She ran and hugged us, while dragging us with our bags to her room. "Leave them at the door," Alice said. She told us to sit on her bed.

Her room was massive. She had a walk in closet, a desk, a plasma and a king sized bed with pink and purple bed sheets. Her room was decorated in pictures and posters. Above her bed's head board there were a collage of pictures of friends and family. There were pictures of Rose, Emmett and Rose, Jasper, Jasper and Alice, Edward, Me, Her parents and her whole family. One thing that caught my eye was a picture taken yesterday at the pool; it was of Edward and I kissing in the pool. I blushed and looked away. "Awwww," Rose and Ali chorused.

"Shut up," I said as I threw a pillow at them. We all laughed and went downstairs, Alice taking us on a tour of the house. When we came back Alice went said, "Help your selves to yourself. If you want anything take it or ask one of us to help. I get to dress Bella all weekend because you will be staying here all weekend."

"Tomorrow can we go back to my house so I can get more stuff," I said.

"Ok," Alice agreed.

I checked the clock and it said that it was 4pm. We all gathered around the flat screen and decided to watch a movie. "What are we watching?" I asked. Rose and Em were on the couch, Ali and Jazz were cuddled on the floor and Edward and I were just sitting separately on the floor.

"Titanic." Alice said. _Oh No! I'm gonna end up crying-again. _

"OK." I replied.

After the movie finished Rose and Em were making out, same with Jazz and Ali. I just sat there crying with Edward holding me in an embrace. After I dried the last of my tears Ali looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Who wants to play a game?" She asked excitedly.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Ok," Jazz, Em and Edward said.

"Sure!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"Truth or Dare!" Rose and Ali said excitedly.

The rest of us groaned. We all moved into a circle. Rose, Em, Ali, Jazz, Edward, Me. _This is going to be a very very long night! _

**Chapter 3 is up! All the outfits are on my page. Thank-you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or alerts!**

**~Ashlee. **


	6. Truth's for Wimps

New Kids and New Hearts

Chapter 4: Truth's for Wimps.

"Ok I'll start," Alice said, "Emmett truth or dare."

"Dare! Truth is for Wimps!" Em boomed.

"I dare you to do a strip tease for Jasper." Alice said. Everyone other than Em and Jazz burst out laughing.

Em and Ali went upstairs to her room. This is going to be so good! "Edward can you get my video camera?" I asked sweetly, since Edward was closest to my bag. He went to my bag and grabbed it. I pointed the lens to Jasper's face.

"Smile for the camera Jazz!" I sang. He put on a petrified look.

"We're coming!" Ali sang from upstairs. I whipped the camera lens to the stairs. Alice came down and posed like one of those girls on a game show. Rose put on untouched by the Veronicas. I looked at her with a look that said 'WTF?' and she shrugged.

"Now presenting Miss Emmetta McCarty!" Alice shouted. Then Emmett came down. He wore heavy make-up and a sparkly dress with stilettos. He smiled and waved flirtatiously at Jasper. I looked over to Jasper who was practically disgusted. Emmett slowly came down the stairs.

After Emmett's dare he got changed and wiped the make-up off.

"Bella truth or dare?" Emmett said, grinning evilly.

"Dare?" I asked.

"I dare you to make-out with Rose." He said.

"No problem." I said and made my way to Rose.

"Let's make this slow ok?" I whispered and she nodded in response. This was going to be good.

I straddled Rose's waist and leaned in slowly. Our lips touched and my hands went to her hair. Rose was kissing me hungrily, her hands in my hair. I felt her tongue sweep my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly accepted. Our tongues battled for dominance and I started kissing her neck. Five minuted was up and we opened our eyes. I got up and sat back to my spot.

"That was," Jasper said.

"So Fucking." Emmett said.

"Hot!" Edward finished.

"Glad you liked the show." I said as I patted Edward's cheek.

"Ok. Alice truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth!" She exclaimed.

"Have you ever seen your dad and your mom do the deed?" I asked.

"Yes." She said shivering.

"Edward truth or dare?" Alice said to Edward with her evil smirk.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to sleep with Bella tonight. In your room. Alone. You don't have to do anything. You will be locked in there until morning." She challenged.

"Piece of cake." Edward said, like it was nothing.

"Ok, let's not play anymore." Alice said stifling a yawn.

"Yup." Emmett said. I grabbed my bag and headed into Alice's bathroom. I looked everywhere for the pyjamas I packed but they weren't in there.

"Alice!" I called. She appeared in seconds.

"Yes," she said innocently.

"Where are my pyjamas?" I asked.

"I bought you some." She said as she held up a blue cami and a pair of Juicy Couture flannel sleep shorts.

"I can't sleep in these!" I exclaimed.

"You will." She huffed. She walked out and I put on the pyjamas. I went out and saw Rose and Ali in night gowns. Alice's was pink. Rose's was red.

I grabbed my bag and was lead to Edward's room. They threw me in and locked the door. Edward was sitting on his bed. He looked at me and his jaw practically dropped. I grabbed a hoodie from my bag and put it on, same with jeans. I looked at Edward and he was in his boxers and a white t-shirt. My jaw just hit the floor!

"I'll sleep on the floor," I said.

"No! I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep in the bed." He said.

"I can't," I stuttered.

"Then how 'bout we both sleep on the bed." He stuttered.

"I don't care." I said quietly.

I lay on his bed. My head resting on my hand.

"Bella can I tell you something?" He asked nervously.

"Yea sure." I said.

"I really like you. More than a friend way. Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow with me?" he asked, bracing himself for rejection.

He asked ME on a date? Whoa!

"I'd love to." I said and hugged him. I heard squealing outside and say and eye in the peephole. Alice!

"Just ignore them," Edward said as he kissed me. His hands were on my waist and my hands in his hair. Our lips moved in sync. After we lay. I snuggled into Edward's side and he held me in his arms. We were like two puzzle pieces joined together.

I knew this is where I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay with Edward, stay in his arms forever. I breathed in the scent of him and fell into a dreamless slumber.

A/N: sorry that it's a bit short. I was really busy and yea. I am trying. I have another story happening and I have so many ideas for that one. This story is still being continued.

~Ashlee.


	7. Dinner Plans and a very Important AN

New Kids and New Hearts.

I Do Not Own Anything.

Chapter 5: Dinner Plans.

Bella POV.

I woke up to sunlight through the window. Surely last night had been a dream. A wonderful dream for that matter. I opened my eyes to see green ones looking at me. I sat up and wiped my eyes. This had to be a dream.

"Good morning," Edward greeted me.

"Morning," I said groggily. I got up and got my bag. I walked down to the guest bathroom. I took a shower. The warm water relaxing me. I sigh in pure relaxation. I lather my hair with my strawberry shampoo and I washed myself with soap.

After I hopped out I dried myself. I wrapped the towel around me. I put on my outfit for today that consisted of a Crochet shorts with a belt, I put a cropped striped t-shirt on and slipped on my grey All Star converse. I brushed roughly through my hair with a brush and tied it up in a low ponytail.

I placed my black music note earrings in my ears and a black Tiffany pearl necklace.

I put my rose headband on my head. I quickly brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I sat down on the counter and watched as Esme cooked. She moved with such comfort and gracefulness in the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," Esme said.

"Good morning Esme," I say grinning at her.

"Would you like some pancakes?" She asks.

"Yes please," I say rubbing my stomach.

She hands me a plate of pancakes. I say my thanks to her and dig in. Half way through Rose and Ali come downstairs.

Alice wore a Jill floral dress with Miss Alexa peep toe heels on her feet. A Chanel Green Gripoix Necklace hung from her neck, a diamond ring on her finger and Lea Tanzante studs were in her ears. She came and sat next to me, drinking orange juice.

Rose wore a belted tiered skirt with TUIJA Grünes Top. She wore Chuck Taylor All Star Low in neon blue. Her hair was straightened and down her back.

She too comes and sits next to me. She grabs a glass of orange juice and some buttered toast.

"Good morning girls," Esme greets them in a cheery mood.

"Good morning Esme," Rose replies before taking another bite of her toast.

"Morning mom!" Alice says in her hyper mood.

The rest was filled with random chatter about our plans and last night. After I finished my pancakes I walked over to the sink, plate and glass in hand.

"Bella, dear, I'll wash this up," Esme says.

"I'll wash it, it's the least I can do," I say and wash the plate and glass. After I dry my hands I walk into the living room and watch Spongebob Squarepants. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice the couch shifting. I opened my eyes and say Emmett watching eagerly with about 10 pancakes shoved in his mouth. This sight made me crack up again.

"What? What's funny?" Emmett said, totally oblivious.

"You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face." I said in between laughs.

"Humph," Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not your friend anymore, you laughed at me."

Rose decided to enter the living room then. She walked to Emmett and kissed him, his face suddenly lit up and they engaged into a heated make-out session. Alice and Jasper soon joined us and followed Rose and Em. I just sat there awkwardly, in the middle. Edward soon joined us. He wore the same clothes from yesterday.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me as he sat down beside me. Sure it was squishy but it was comfortable. Edward noticed my squished between Emmett and him, and lifted me by the waist onto his lap. I looked at him and he smiled back. We leant in and he captured my lips in a heated kiss. After we all decided to watch _Remember Me. _Alice, Rose and I all cried at the end when Tyler died.

I looked at the clock and it read 5:00pm. Really? We took that long. Time just flew by.

Alice and Rose started to drag me off to Alice's room. They pushed me into a chair and started my make-up and hair.

"Have a shower," Alice ordered forcing me into the bathroom with a towel. After I was put in a bathrobe and sat at Alice's pink vanity. Rosalie did my hair whilst Alice was doing my makeup.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as Rose burnt me with the curler.

"Whoops. Sorry Bella." Rose apologised as she continued curling my hair.

Alice puts Petal Pink lip gloss on my lips and blue eye shadow that matched the dress. She added mascara.

"Walla!" Alice exclaimed. By this time Rosalie was finished. Alice walked to her closet and came out with a sapphire hitched dress and Martinez Valero Lexie pumps. I put my clothes given on and the shoes. I put on a pearlescent & floral headband. I got given a Avance Isil clutch.

"You look hot Bella!" Alice squealed and Rose nodded in agreement. "Let's make Edward drool!" Alice said and led me to the staircase. I was at the top of the stairs and that's when I saw him.

He wore a blue button up shirt with jeans. On his feet were black Chuck Taylor low converse. His hair was in its usual dishevelled, but sexy, style. When he looked at me, his eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement as he showed me his crooked smile. I blushed deep red, noticing that everyone's eyes were on me. I walked down the stairs and help Edward's hand.

"Shall we go now?" Edward asked smiling.

"Why of course, kind sir." I said smiling back up at him. He walked us outside and opens the door of his Volvo for me. I climbed in as he went to the driver's side.

"Ready for tonight?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I say as I hold his hand.

We looked forward, looking forward to something beautiful.

**A/N: I'm sorry but I just don't have the inspiration anymore for this story. I'll only be keeping up Undercover Princess.**

**~Ashley**


End file.
